Puppets
by Bashabuttonstories
Summary: A short based on a picture sent by a friend. Enjoy! (Set just after Yui is brought into real life in my Yui's romance Universe)


**A/N: So! My good friend Delta516 sent these two pictures in a chat with four awesome people (You know who you are guys) and I just had to write a fic based on them! So! enjoy! (Set weeks after Kirito had brought Yui into real life.)**

* * *

Puppets.

Kazuto grinned as he entered his virtual home. It had been three weeks since he last logged in, due mostly to work.

He had no doubt Yui had already noticed him logging in, but he always loved to try and creep up on his two beautiful girls, but he failed every time. Still, Yui had not ran up to him, so it was worth a try.

He peeked his head around the corner, and saw Asuna kneeling before Yui, a hand puppet in one hand, to be specific, a puppet of the ice dragon Kazuto had fought so long ago.

"RAWWWRRR!"

"I'm not scared! Kyyyaaaa!"

He leaned against the door frame, as he watched his daughter wielding a puppet of himself on his old Sao gear, fighting against her mother's puppet of a dragon. Yui lunged forwards, entrapping her mother in an embrace.

It still amazed him how her android body was able to used a nerve gear like any other human, but he guessed their nervous structures were pretty similar, so with a little bit of modding, as her custom amusphere had been, it worked perfectly. Her avatar was Undine, like her mother. She had short teal hair, flaring crimson eyes, pink and purple clothing of her design, and a short sword. She was mainly a magic damage dealer, but she liked to fight with a sword from time to time too. She was still low level though, so her parents and their Sao friends were helping her farm XP.

"Papa wins!" She exclaimed, laughing adorably as she rolled with 'Mama' on the floor.

"Yes! Papa wins! And he gets the crystal for his second sword, the Daarrrkkk reppuuulllsoooorrrr!" She said, making it sound creepy.

Yui giggled, then Asuna reached around and attacked her sides, tickling her, and getting adorable laughs out of her daughter.

He couldn't spoil this moment, so he watched with a smile on his face, looking at the beautiful moment his two beautiful girls were sharing.

"PAPA!" Kazuto snapped out of his trance when Yui got up and rushed toward him. Asuna smiled as she sat up, watching Yui nuzzle into her husband.

"Hey sweet. Have you been having fun with puppets?" He grinned.

"Yes Papa! Mama told me all about the dragon you fought! It sounded amazing!"

"It was pretty cool. I mean, I soloed a dragon. Like a boss."

Asuna rolled her eyes.

"I think you'll find Lisbeth helped."

"Pffft, as if."

Yui frowned. "Papa..."

"Fine. She helped a little." He chuckled. Asuna flicked his forehead, before stepping up to him. He snaked his arms around her waist, as her arms wrapped around his neck. He rocked side to side a couple of times, before kissing her full, red lips.

"Makeup? Ingame?" He inquired.

"I thought you'd like the lipstick..." She answered sheepishly.

"You're already perfect Asuna... But the Lipstick does look nice on you." He grinned as she blushed.

"Mama! Papa! You're getting all lovely dovey again..."

"Aw, sorry sweet? It's only because I love her and her sandwiches so much."

"And my sandwiches!?"

"Yeah! What?" He smiled innocently.

"How did I fall for this one... Of all the males that exist on planet earth..." She chuckled, taking a seat on the floor again. "Yui? Want to reenact the battle between Papa and Gleam eyes?"

"Yes! I want to play as Papa!" Asuna generated the materials from her inventory, and crafted a custom puppet from a blueprint, before adding the final touches like colour, shape and features in a similar to fashion to how you'd make them in real life, except a whole lot faster.

Kazuto took a seat with them and began pointing out exactly what happened from his point of view.

"Then Klein cried out for help, 'Oh Kirito! I need you so much! Help me!', Now, being the player I was, I back flipped over his head," He demonstrated with his hand. "And landed before the beast. I activated starburst stream, and killed the boss without falling into he yellow zone. Ah... What a day..."

Asuna and Yui pouted. "That's not what happened!" They said in unison.

Kazuto laughed heartily, as his two beautiful girls crashed into him from either side, performing a 'tickle onslaught' as Yui had named it.

Beep. Beep. Asuna's wrist strap beeped, a bright red light flashing to accompany the beeping.

"Seems Hana is up... Sorry Sweet. I have to log out and go feed her, stay with Papa ok?" Asuna kissed Kazuto's cheek, before standing and logging out.

"So! Yui! What do you want to do?"

"Um... Can we go farm some more XP? I want to do bosses with you Papa..."

"Sure! Mama shouldn't be too long, once Hana is fed she will likely fall asleep again!" Kazuto picked Yui up, and walked to the door. He swung it open quickly, managing to his Klein in the nose as he reached up to knock on the door.

"GAH!" He tripped over his feet and fell backwards.

"Ah! Klein! Are you ok!?" He set Yui down, who walked over to Klein and leaned down.

"He looks ok Papa." She tapped his forehead.

"I'm ok Yui, Kirito, help me up." He extended his hand, and Kazuto pulled him up.

"So, Were you calling to help is go farm or..."

"Yup! I want Yui on our level as soon as possible. What level is she now?"

"34. A little ways from 86, but we're getting there."

"Should we go do a high level boss and let her reap the XP or go kill her level bosses?"

"Her level bosses. We can make it through a lot of them and she can get a ton of XP from the share system. Set it to share XP equally instead of most damaging player gets more."

"Already done. Is Asuna coming?"

"Hana is crying again. She'll be back on in a few minutes. What about Melany? I trust you two are as happy as ever?"

"Of course. She's still as beautiful as ever. I've gotten bored of being a solo player in the game of love you see. I decided to find a coop partner in matchmaking." The two friends laughed heartily, before returning their attention to the quest.

"Well then. Shall we?"

"Of course. Coming Yui?"

"Yup!"

They teleported to the 'badlands', and area between Sylph and Spirrigan territory, full of abandoned Alf mines.

"Ugh... Do we have to fight Hammerfast again!? It's cool and all, a gigantic dwarven mech, but it gets so old!" Yui moaned, trudging behind her father.

"Do you want to power level?"

"Yes..."

"Then we have to go fight him. He's the only level forty that gives over 50,000 XP."

"Mama would rather fight Reskar."

"Aw come on. At the very least you can fight this guy. That boss is our level, You always end up just watching."

"I prefer to cheer you on!"

"Klein! Help!" Kazuto pleaded.

"Nope. Not my problem." He chuckled.

"Kirito-Kun!" Asuna ran up to the group, grinning.

"Hey Hun." Kazuto pecked her cheek. "Ok. We're all set. Yui, take his second engine ok? As par usual."

"Yeah... Fine..."

"Don't we want to fight Reskar?"

"No! Why do you two want to fight Reskar so badly?!"

Klein chuckled, and turned to the door.

"No matter. Come on Kirito, if we start they can't back out!" l

He pushed open the door, and led them inside.

Yui sulked. "I like seeing Papa fight the dragon..."

Asuna kissed her cheek and hugged her from behind, crouching down to her level. "Aw, come on sweet. Maybe later? I'll let papa know why. He'll love it."

"Fine..." Yui drew her short sword and one handed staff. "Buff, damage, or heal build?"

"Caster. As par-"

"Usual yeah yeah... Let's go."

Asuna rolled her eyes and equipped her healing staff, and her rapier, sheathed at her side and ready for combat.

Kazuto and Klein stepped forward, and grinned before nodding at one another. They drew their swords.

"WHO DARE ENTER MY-"

"Her we go! KYYAAAAAA!" Kazuto charged onward, Klein at his side while Yui and Asuna cast spells to buff and debuff the players and the boss.

* * *

**A/N: Just another little fic I decided to write. It was all based on the puppet part, the rest was kinda on a whim. Hope you enjoyed anyway! See you guys on Tuesday!**


End file.
